


No Options.

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Yandere, Yandere Seteth, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: " I've seen you talk about Fire Emblem so maybe your favorite character from there??"Just a brief drabble about a Yandere Seteth.
Relationships: Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	No Options.

Seteth had never meant to scare you. He knows he can be an intimidating presence, it was something that came with the job, both in being the adviser to Lady Rhea and looking after the children at the Monastery. His job required him to show a level of authority at all times. 

Still, he hadn’t thought that it might make you  _ afraid  _ of him. 

And when Flayn told him as much, that you’d informed her that you found him, and his attempts at getting close to you unsettled it, to put it frankly, hurt his feelings. 

He would never hurt you. Would never put a hand on you. 

Still he can’t deny the slight amusement he found in this newfound ability to scare you just by the raising of his voice, the firmness of his tone. 

  
Having a tremendous power over you, it was oddly  _ nice _ . 

  
And so the next time he asks you if you’d like to have lunch with him in his office, and you decline in that casual yet nervous manner you always have, he simply asks again, repeating the same offer only making himself sound sterner this time. 

Making it so you’re  _ afraid  _ to tell him no. 

It works. 

He thinks, doing things this way, the two of you will quickly become as close as he’d like, as long as he doesn’t give you the option to say no. 


End file.
